O'Neill's 300
by Pagosto McNasty
Summary: This is story is AU. Following/replacing events of the Fiction-year 2007. The Ori wised up, and the earth responded: setting their best man back in charge. O'Neill is back in command.  Bra'tac's POV heavly influenced by the movie 300- ONESHOT!


**AN: I don't own anything! Just the insanity is my own.**

**This an AU…kinda- - -**

* * *

**O'Neill's 300**

"Tonight, let me tell you all the story, of our **GENERAL O'NEILL and his 300**!", Bra'tac said as he let the gaze, of his remaining eye, wander around the soldiers and Jaffa, which gathered around the big campfire, as they broke into cries of, **"OO-RAH!".**

You all know of his and SG-1's heroics. But this time it was vastly different.

Colonel Carter, after all the loses we suffered, after we destroyed the last Super-Gate, managed to reprogram the Chaapa'ai network, combined with planetary tractor-beams, and nailed the Ori forces, and **Orici herself,** on the Planet known to the Tau'ri as **P8X-873.**

General O'Neill wanted to finish them once and for all, with a dozen Naquadria reinforced nuclear warheads and the combined attack of our fleets on the Ori-Spaceships and end the threat terminally. But just as he was giving the order, he was betrayed by his own people.

Somehow the Ori managed to place a sleeper in the higher ranks of the Tau'ri government and convince them to negotiate for peace, even as Colonel Carter pleaded her case that this solution was only temporary and it being ready to collapse in about four days.

They ignored her pleas and started to debate endlessly. Even as O'Neill send Daniel Jackson to Washington to state their facts.

At the end of the second day O'Neill called his highest ranking subordinates, Teal'c and me into the conference room, of Cheyenne Mountain, to ask us four little words, four little words which would turn the tide,

"**Are you with me?"**

His gaze was hard and left no place for fun and games. One after one his officers stood at attention and even Teal'c and me were ready to give it our all.

Colonel Carter provided a simple plan: Use the Chaapa'ai to get on the planet and defend the generators which powered the shield and tractor-beams, until the ships of the free Jaffa-Nation arrived with what she called suicide-bombers, which would carry enough Naquadria reinforced explosives to destroy the whole Ori fleet in one go. The whole clinch with this plan? The nearest ships would need about two and a half days to arrive. Two and a half days can be a long time. And the Ori had thousands of fanatical men ready to die on the battlefield.

Two and a half days can be a long time, _**indeed**_.

He let all available soldiers 'gear up' and get ready to rage war.

At the morning of the third day 300 Tau'ri and 230 Jaffa had gathered at the base. The ships already send on their probably last journey.

And so we set out, ready to fight.

_Ready to die._

As I stepped through the Gate I nearly forgot why I came, as I saw the beauty in the onslaught of the orbital bombardments. No energy powered attack was able to penetrate this masterpiece of Colonel Carter.

We dug us in. Leaving only a small path which was only big enough for 6-7 men moving alongside each other.

Colonel Carter also issued some personal shields which wouldn't withstand an onslaught or a heavy explosion, but save us from a stray shot or two.

And then… they came.

More than 500 fanatics lead by a Prior.

As they stopped and began to offer our lives if we surrender and start believing in the Ori, O'Neill stepped forth, after giving an order to a sniper over radio, "Scope two to 'Rebel Leader' come in!" "Scope two here, over." "At my signal you give this Prior a _Bull's Eye_, over." "Understood 'Rebel Leader'! Scope two over and out!"

O'Neill waited bored until the Prior stopped spouting threats or empty promises and said, "Can you compare to this power?" and showed him the middle-finger as 'Scope two' worked his General's magic.

And finally all hell broke loose.

The first wave was easily defeated, but as I said it was only the first, of MANY more.

xxxxx

"It was in the night of third day, that we caught our first breath. Already a lot of good men, women and Jaffa had died. But they sold they lives at a high price, as about 80 Jaffa and 56 Tau'ri died, we already had killed about **2000!**" Bra'tac exclaimed to another round of agreeing "**OO-RAH!" **from the gathered soldiers.

xxxxx

Bra'tac smiled contemplatively as he continued quietly, "And in that night he finally acknowledged his feelings for his Love, his Carter and planted his Legacy with her."

All eyes were on him as he went on, telling them the likely most important story of their lives, "It was still night when they came again and this time it didn't seem like it would ever end…

And even the best couldn't withstand forever. More good people died, even more were to badly injured to fight, and were sent back to earth.

Even I, said to be the best Primus ever seen, was injured. I gave my left eye to save a friend and would gladly sacrifice my second if I had to do it again.

But it was not meant to be.

At noon, of the fourth day, Colonel Carter reported the near depletion of our generators, as we caught our second break.

Jack stared pensively onto the battlefield, until he called for his high ranking officers, the ones which still were alive, and said, "The ships of the Jaffa have reported that they will be in position in about three hours. Carter how long 'til the generators can't support the tractor-beams and shield anymore?" Carter solemnly reported, "About two hours, two and a half tops, sir." "And if we cut off the shield and let the beams have it?" he asked. Carter looked shocked and answered, "It should give us about twenty minutes more. Sir? What is our plan?"

General O'Neill smiled apologetically at her and said, "This time this isn't 'our plan' Carter. Reynolds!"

She didn't even have time to blink as Reynolds knocked her out and let a soldier carry her back to earth.

"Teal'c! I entrust you to keep her save and be there for her! See this as my last wish to you my friends," O'Neill said, and went on as we were able to just nod our heads,

"Reynolds, Bra'tac! Take our troops home I will stay with Mitchell, SG-3 and twelve and buy us the needed time."

At first it seemed as Reynolds was about to protest but then just nodded solemnly, as the General handed him some signed papers.

"Any last wishes O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. „Yeah… Remember us… Us all who fought here… The free Jaffa and Me and my 300," he said.

xxxxx

A simple wish.

Easy to fulfil as will I, and every single one of those who were there as a part of the Jaffa or O'Neill's 300, as we tell the story to all who want to listen, like I am telling it to you.

But our story isn't finished yet.

xxxxx

As the majority of us retreated through the Chaapa'ai, I looked back seeing the General standing in front of roughly 30 remaining soldiers and a team of five technicians, giving the order to get ready for the Last Stand.

But before Reynolds went through the Chaapa'ai, he rigged it with explosives, and later blew it over so it wouldn't be of any use.

But O'Neill was ready, even as Orici herself was carried in front of him and her warlord Tomin stepped forth, he felt no fear. And his soldiers, the rest of his 300, in his back stood at the ready. Ready to fight for their General, ready to die for him without hesitation.

Tomin pulled all focus on him as he spoke up, "O'Neill give up! Just admit defeat and you and your men may serve Orici personally! Just put down your weapon, armor and KNEEL before the Avatar of the true gods!"

His helmet is stifling…  
He pulled it off and let it carelessly hit the ground.

His armored tactical west is heavy…  
He took it off and dropped it to his side.

Tomin smiled and said, "Your sidearm."  
And he laid it beside him as he kneeled.

Total silence.

It seemed like the thousands of remaining enemy soldiers didn't dare to breathe.

Orici rose from her throne and smiled, confident in her victory, confident in the defeat of her enemies, but…

_His helmet was stifling.  
_It narrowed his vision, and he needed to see clearly.

_His armored tactical west was heavy.  
_It slowed him down, and he had to run fast.

"MITCHELL!" O'Neil roared as he threw his sidearm over his head, all the while picking up his tactical knife, as Mitchell stormed forward, forgone were his helmet and west as he used the back of his General as to boost his jump.

He snatched the sidearm out of the air and cleared a path for his General, knowing that behind them their comrades, their friends, their brother and sisters were dying to buy them the needed time.

Tomin and Orici were both frozen into shock, until it was too late and Mitchell rammed his gun into Tomin's throat and pulled the trigger.

But even he could only go so far.

Before he went down he returned the favor to his General and helped him to reach the needed height.

O'Neill as many other times before threw his trusted knife at a self-proclaimed avatar of the gods.

If he hadn't been hit in the back his aim would have been true-

But it was not meant to be.

Orici screamed as blood flowed from the wound in her shoulder, where the knife stuck.

Ignoring it for the moment she walked to the fallen body of General O'Neill and said mockingly, "Even in the end it was all for naught!"

O'Neill just grinned, his breathing heavy, "Not e-exactly… It was worth the expression when I tell you this…" "What?" Orici asked. O'Neill smiled and said, "Look up…"

And she did.

Only to see the shockwave of a huge explosion heading their way.

Once again, all were frozen into place as only the laughter of our General flew over the battlefield.

And then nothing.

xxxxx

"The explosion tore a large piece out of the planet, forever altering its orbit and exposing the core.

This was nearly a year ago. But it marked the turning point in this war.  
Even though some ships of the Ori managed to get away, it was not enough.

Now I stand before you; bearing testimony to O'Neill and his 300.

Honoring them with continuing where they left off," Bra'tac intoned solemnly as he marched in front of the soldiers and Jaffa, ready to board their ships.

As he turned around he continued, "Today will be The Final Battle and now I ask you the same four words he asked us then: **ARE YOU WITH ME?**"

And the crowd answered in kind, **"OO-RAH!"**

**End**


End file.
